Accidentally in Love
by Blau
Summary: Crack story with a crack pairing. Just because.


So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem?  
I don't know, well maybe I'm in love,  
Love, think about it  
Every time I think about it  
I can't stop thinking about it

"Honestly. Could you be anymore immature?" she snapped, her glowing eyes glaring daggers at the male. He glared back at her for a moment, before screeching and continuing his game of disturbing as many as possible. The others were also glaring at him, some hooting indignantly before leaving the room. She sighed, and walked awkwardly over to the younger child and looking at him in the eye.

"Behave. Now. Or get out." she hissed, and the smaller child cowered and skipped over to his bed, looked wearily over at the bigger female.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it  
If its love,  
Love, makes me wanna turn around and face  
Me but I don't know nothing bout love_

He sighed, sneaking a peek at the female, whose eyes were still on him, making sure he behaved. It was no fun, not being able to play! So he bothered the others, so what? They're the ones bothering him by not doing anything except eating and sleeping! He yearned for the days when he could go outside, when he was actually of importance. But even then they treated him cruelly. He looked at the female again, and quickly lowered his eyes as he found a sudden interest of the ground.

Come on, Come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, Come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, Come on  
Because everybody's after love

She had to make sure he behaved. The others were very skeptical of her already, and she just had to fit in! Sure, she was by far more beautiful than them, and she went home with the guy the others only wished they could go home with…And with the arrival of this newer male, she had seen it as the moment of opportunity. Now was her chance to prove to the others she was great! They'd accept her into their cliché, even if it meant sleeping in a tree!

So I said I'm a snowball running,  
Running down into the spring that's coming  
all this love  
Melting under blue skies,  
Melting out sunlight shimmering love

She began following him everywhere. At first he pretended to be offended by it, and always tried to lose her, but after she caught up with him for the fifteenth time, he just accepted it and let her follow him. It was hard though. He liked her, as much as he hated to admit it. And he knew she knew it too. But she didn't accuse him of it, and for that he was grateful.

_Oh baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream,  
Never ever render all this love,  
Well I didn't mean to do it,  
But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no._

They liked each other. They loved the good qualities of each other. They loved the bad qualities of each other. They became inseparable, and had even slept next to each other in separate beds. They ate with each other, and went outside each other. The others began to ignore her, but for once since arriving here, she didn't care. She was with her mate. And he felt perfectly content huddling against her on cold days. He always behaved now, to impress her. He'd do anything for her to like him, and the same for her.

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I wanna hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

When one of them had to leave, the other would stay by the window, waiting for the return of their loved one. And when they returned, they always celebrated with each other. She would act childishly, and he would be as loud as he want to, and neither would care. It was as if they hadn't been really living until they met each other. They loved this feeling of love.

Come on, Come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, Come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, Come on  
Cause we're once upon a time in love

How could they fall in love? The question was on everyone's minds. Here was this older, bigger, gorgeous female, and this little, scrawny, immature male. It was impossible! And the two of them had the nerve to pretend they didn't care! The two were the topic in every conversation the others had. But deep down, they knew how. Love comes in many forms, and sometimes people of different age groups fall in love with each other.

They would kiss, a peck to the cheek normally. But sometimes it would go for a while, and both would be embarrassed and would spend the remaining time left in the day for cleaning up. And while they cleaned up one day, a boy walked in.

_We're Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love  
Accidentally in Love  
Accidentally in Love  
Accidentally in Love  
Accidentally in Love  
Accidentally in Love  
Accidentally in Love  
Accidentally_

"Hedwig? You there?" Harry Potter asked, looking around for his white owl. He spotted her, next to Pig. "There you are. I need you to deliver this letter to Snuffles, okay?" he said, walking over and tying the letter to her leg. _She sure has been spending a lot of time with Pig…it might be a coincidence, but maybe they're in love? _Harry mused, and grinned at the thought of telling Ron that his owl might be in love with Ron's. Oh, the look on Ron's face. It would be priceless.

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Come on, Come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, Come on  
And the worlds a little brighter  
Come on, Come on  
Just get yourself inside her love_

_I'm in love_


End file.
